LITTLE-DEVIL:CHAPTER-4
by FANFICTION8645
Summary: Aiden has met his father, however, he has sinister plans since he signed a contract. He must do as he says. If not, theres no telling what will happen. Hes his son after all


**Little Devil: Demon Like Devil**

"Wait what?", I say shocked. He frowns at me. "Don't act like your surprised, I'm pretty sure your little friend told you about me, am I corrrect", he says. I then look back and remember that Sarah did say something about that. I then shake my head at him. He then smiles. "What now?", I ask him. "Since you are my son, I need you...

To run an errand for dad", he says with a straight face. "What do I have to do?", I ask. "It has to do with...karma, that's all Son. "I need you to find this person, his name is Kendrick Smith, and he lives a few blocks away from you. He's...I despise him, him with all those charitys, ugh, makes me sick. The good in this world is so toxic", he says snarling. "What do you want me to do?", I ask confusingly. "I need you to kill him, anyway you can, just end his life", he says aggressively. I look at him with shock, I began sweating marbles. "Why?", I ask. "Because, your my son, and you signed a contract", he says. "That contract had nothing on there", I exclaim. "Don't make me do this, your my son after all. Either do it, or you will suffer the consequences", he says with a frown. I look at him with a frown, and then shake my head. "What's in it for me", I ask. "I'll reward you or each task you do. The more harder it is, the better the reward", he says. "You'll see". "Now, go back to the human world, I'm expecting this job to be done by midnight, 12 sharp. Dont let me down". I then walk away from his desk to find myself a exit. I keep walking deeper into the darkness until I fall into a endless pit of black, until I wake up lying on my bed. I then remember my task. I look at the clock, it reads 11:00, I don't have much time. I run in the kitchen where Sarah was. "Sarah, I need your help", I say. "Sure, what do you need help with?", she asks. "You don't need to know, just bring walkie talkies and meet me outside", I ordered. I go into my room, get my knife out of my bag, then leave outside. Sarah is to my left. I point out the house we are going to. We run across the street, I take one of the walkie talkies and go behind the house. "Sarah, make sure your not seen, use this walkie talkie, and give me status if anything happens or I'm in Trouble", I say. "Aiden, I'm not sure what your doing, but make this fast", she says nervously. I go to the back door, and take out my knife. I try to pick the lock as silently as I can. However the door was already open. I walk inside, and close the door behind me. It was very dark, so I made small steps against the wall. I get closer towards the living room where what I heard to be...moaning? I then hear 2 voices. "Baby baby, stop, I'm on my period", a female voice said. "Ugh, you didn't check your calendar?", a male voice said. The women then goes into the bathroom, I immediately duck into the dark. The women is naked and is white. She then closes the door. I continue to sweat in stresss, fear, and tensitiy. I whisper to myself that it's gonna be all right. I then walk into Kendrick's room, slowly

Opening the door. He was sitting on the bed cleaning himself up. I crawl into the bed, then my hand over his mouth. He struggles but I somehow still keep him still. I put the knife around his neck, then slit it nice and easy. Blood sprayed on the floor and on the bed. The knife was bloody too. But I can't leave the body here. I drag the body on the floor, leaving blood trails. This can't be good, how will I clean the blood? I put the body down in the corner, then get on the walkie talkie. "Sarah, I need you to help me carry something, over", I say. "Sure, Sarah over", she says. She comes towards the door, and discovers the body. "What the hell did you do?", she whispers. She grabs the body and I grabbed the head. We quietly walked out onto the street and in the backyard of Sarah's house. We lay the body on the ground. "Sarah, I need you wash the blood off the knife, and get me a shovel, quickly", I say. She runs into the house with the knife then attempts to wash the dna off the knife. I loot the to find some useful cash, jewelry, and some condoms. Sarah comes back with a shape shovel. I grab it and dig a big hole in the ground. We put the body in it, then throw dirt on Kendrick. After we were Done with that process, Sarah goes into the house and clears her mind. I go into the bathroom to wash the blood off me. I wash the blood down the drain and take off the bloody clothes. Then I here a voice along with the door locking "**You did well son", **Hey says. "Stop sneaking up on me like that", I say. "What's my prize anyway? His voice went back to a very light and normal tone. "Your prize is a car", he says. "You can get out of Oregon but there's a setback". "What's the setback?", I ask. He chuckles. "I won't tell you", he says with a smile, then he fades into the wall. I stood there in confusion. I then go to bed, finally, worrying about what I just did tonight. I can't say liked it, but...it felt good, like last time. In the morning, the sun gleams on my eyes, and I felt a little shake. I open my eyes to see Sarah infront of me. "Let's go", said Sarah

**LITTLE DEVIL: END OF CHAPTER 4**


End file.
